Bronze Blood
by AnnalovesAro
Summary: Bella has lived in the tiny town of Forks, Washington since her mother died. She looks at life through the eyes of "the popular girl" and is bored by her day-to-day ritual--untill the Cullens arrive, that is.


Background Info: When Bella was only four, her mother died in a terrible car accident while Bella was at ballet. Bella was given to her father for care, who raised her with the love and guidance that she needed. At Forks High School, she is popular and devoid of any shyness because of the change in her lifestyle. How does she react when the new boy in town seems to hate her, yet she immediantly falls for his amazing good looks? Even when she discovers he isn't quite the _boy_ she thought he was.

**Edward's Point of View**

I hated moving, but it was inevitable. Our home in Newfoundland was wonderful, but Carlisle could no longer pull of his "age" of 36. He didn't look a day older than twenty.

I sat in the back of the moving truck, making sure that the boxes didn't slide. This was the emptiest of the trucks, containing only my things: a brand-new white grand piano, my large music collection, and the few clothes that Alice decided wouldn't be noticeably out of fashion. I had also snuck along my favorite jacket, despite Alice's comment, "Trash this." Overall, I had very few possessions.

I drummed my fingers along the piano box, eager to get a good look at my gift. Mentally, I imagined my long fingers dancing over the keys, playing with a talent that any concert pianist would envy. Almost ninety years of practice had made me good. In my head I composed a short peace that reminded me of hunting. It was a subject on my mind.

_Edward?_ I heard Esme think loudly, breaking me out of my daydream. _We're here. I think you will love this place. The view is amazing, and I think I just heard Emmett find a bear. I'm sure you're as hungry as the rest of us. _

The door of the moving truck opened and I popped out at a human pace, "hearing" the driver. He reached in for an open box of my CD's, raising an eyebrow at my jumbled appearance.

_Damn, you'd think the family would let the boy ride in one of them luxury cars they have. Poor guy looks a little tossed around._ I smiled at him and smoothed my ever-disheveled hair a little.

"Come on, Edward!" I heard Emmett call from the wide yard. He sprinted across the field as if his enormous size was nothing. "Let's go look around the area!" He added with a wink.

**Bella's Point of View**

"I mean it Mike! Get out!" I screamed at Mike, who lingered in my doorway, trying to help me get my coat off. "Can't you get it when someone is breaking up with you?"

Mike flinched. "Yeah, I got it. This is over, but I was just trying to help. Give me a break." His tone was stern, yet he seemed on the brink of crying as he said it. That was something I didn't want to see.

"I've given you enough breaks to shatter a mountain!" I shouted, borrowing a phrase from Lauren. Mike sighed.

"Okay, I'm leaving," he submitted. Good; I was in control.

"Finally!" I yelled rudely after him as he walked away. I slammed the front door and stomped up the steps. Charlie peered at me from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, like any practiced father would do. I stopped my loud steps and considered.

"It wouldn't help."

"It might."

I sighed, spun around, and walked into the kitchen with my head down. I knew I would end up talking to Charlie anyway.

"It started at dinner," I said as I took a seat. Charlie folded his newspaper and leaned in with interest. "We were at Chicago Ru's and we had a typical argument about who should pay the bill when Mike says, 'Bella, I'm going to pay the bill, don't try to stop me. It's easier on my wallet, trust me.' I just exploded. I know Mike only meant the comment to be nice, but it sounded so rude."

Charlie nodded in understanding. "I hope you didn't make a scene in the restaurant. This is a small town Bells."

I shook my head quickly. I didn't want my personal business to spread any faster than I knew it would. "No, I waited until he had paid and we were out in the car. He didn't even have a clue that I was angry until I started screa—" My words were cut off by the sharp ring of the telephone.

"Just a second, Bella," Charlie apologized. He reached for the phone from the middle of the table.

"Hello, Swan residence. This is Chief Swan speaking." I heard a mumble of a loud reply from the other end. It was the only bit of the conversation that I heard, making it mostly one sided to my ears.

"Harry!" Charlie boomed, with sudden happiness and energy.

"I'm doing great, now that you called. What's happening down there?"

A pause.

"Oh no…" Charlie said softly

"What happened Dad?" I asked, only to get a silent "shhh".

"That's really awful. I really hope they find him. I imagine Leah is pulling her hair out."

"Sam's a big guy, I think he can handle it and find his way back, but he's in for some nasty weather. I'll have some of the guys back at the station keep an eye out for him near the woods. Best of luck to you and your family."

"I understand: things are pretty tense here too." Charlie eyed me with a blaming look.

"Bella's fine, I'm pretty proud of her. She just screamed that Newton kid out of the house."

"She's doesn't seem too upset. How's Jacob?"

"Another shoe size? I'm not sure what grows faster on that boy; his legs or his feet."

"Oh, okay. I won't keep you tied up. See you Harry." Charlie hung up and slouched back in his seat. I eagerly awaited an explanation.

"What happened?" I pressed, leaning forward in my chair and wringing my hands in my lap.

"They don't know where Sam Uley is." He said slowly.

"What!?" I shouted in surprise.

"I'll tell you the whole story in the morning, it's very late. Go to bed Bella," Charlie said.

"Come on Dad, it's only ten!" I protested. Charlie just shook his head.

"Bed Bells." His tone was firm, so I set off to my room, my head a chaotic swirl of thoughts.


End file.
